Yylfordt Granz
is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' five Fracción. Appearance Yylfordt had long blond hair worn in a similar style to Byakuya Kuchiki's. What remains of his Hollow mask is on the top of his head, and looks like a broken helmet. Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to other characters as "bro" when speaking. He was the older brother of Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada. It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayel's cold disregard of his death. History Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Hollows formerly led by Shawlong Kūfang, that wander Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day the group came across an Adjuchas by the name Grimmjow, after seeing his power Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him stating that he would become their king. After some time had pass Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution and asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them so he could grow stronger and they would not regress back to Gillian. Synopsis Arrancar arc When Grimmjow leads the second invasion on the human world, Yylfordt along with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem, and Di Roy are part of his group. When the group dispatches to search for opponents, Yylfordt heads toward the Urahara Shop and confronts Renji Abarai. During the fight he clearly overpowers Renji's Bankai until Renji receives some assistance. In the anime he was assisted by Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo. Using their skills they were able to buy Renji some time. After disposing of the three Modified Souls he was attacked by Ururu Tsumugiya who took control of the battle and drove him to release his Zanpakutō. With his power released he gored Ururu and took a direct hit from Jinta Hanakari's bat with no injuries. Renji proceeded to intervene and saved both the children. Renji is then told to release his limiter and the effects of this on Yylfordt are seen, as he can hardly hold back the former's powers. Renji uses this element of surprise to finish off Yylfordt via his Baboon Bone Cannon. Powers and abilities Yylfordt is fairly powerful for his rank, able to fight off Renji Abarai's Bankai (at 20% power) without releasing his Zanpakutō. In contrast, however, he is little match for the surprisingly strong Ururu Tsumugiya in his normal state, but easily dispatches her once he releases his Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Yylfordt's Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana except the guard is diamond-shaped. *'Resurrección': the release command is . When Del Toro is released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in bull-like armor, while his mask seems to completely regenerate, giving him horns. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents. Trivia *Yylfordt is genarally considered to be the older brother of Szayel Aporro Granz, but since Lilinette states that Arrancars don't have age the way he is "older" remains unclear (though, it was Szayel who made this claim). It's probably that he is older because he was reborn as an Arrancar earlier than Szayel as he is the 15th Numero and Szayel's number in order of birth was never revealed. *It is also possible that Yylfordt could be one of the silhouettes shown in Szayel Aporro's lab with the bottom half shown. Also, Szyael did say that he attempted to heal him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category: Male